The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicles typically employ a plurality of gauges on an instrument panel or dashboard for displaying information regarding operating parameters of the vehicle. These gauges may indicate values corresponding to vehicle speed, engine coolant temperature, engine oil temperature, fuel level, oil pressure, battery voltage and the like. The gauges may employ either a digital or an analog readout for relaying the indicated values to an operator. The digital readout provides the operator with the current numeric values corresponding to the measured operating parameter, while the analog readout displays all potential measured operating parameters with interpretation left to the operator.
In particular, analog gauges include an appliqué sealingly inserted within the gauge having indicia thereon. The appliqué may be mounted in a spaced apart relationship or adhered to a faceplate. An indicating instrument, also mounted within the gauge, rotates or traverses the faceplate while pointing to the indicia. Vehicle manufacturers calibrate the position of the appliqué so that the indicating instrument points to the current numeric value corresponding to the measured operating parameter. By mounting the appliqué and indicating instrument within the gauge, the likelihood of incorrect gauge calibration is thereby reduced. However, vehicle manufacturers must choose features such as the color of the appliqué and font of the indicia in advance of assembly. Typically, the colors and fonts are a standard and neutral design acceptable for most operators.